


So Damn Close

by bunkiss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and i like the idea of ladybug teasing chat every chance she gets, and not realizing that he is actually serious when he announces his love for her, but it was a quick little oneshot because this was a cute prompt, this was totally fast and it has literally no story development whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunkiss/pseuds/bunkiss
Summary: “The akuma only shows interest in couples, correct?” Ladybug furrowed her brows in thought.They were stumped. Here was a difficult akuma, created by a broken heart. The akuma had absolutely no interest in them; they found this rather strange since every other one came head on for them and their miraculouses. “It seems that way milady,” Chat was crouched down, eyes focused on Ladybug’s pacing. “I have an idea... Follow me lead chaton.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr:
> 
> come-home-holy-rome said:  
> ladybug and chat noir doing the fake-dating thing in order to bait an akuma and you know the rest
> 
> It's super short and has little to no development, but it was fun to write so. Here it is

“The akuma only shows interest in couples, correct?” Ladybug furrowed her brows in thought. 

They were stumped. Here was a difficult akuma, created by a broken heart. The akuma had absolutely no interest in them; they found this rather strange since every other one came head on for them and their miraculouses. “

It seems that way milady,” Chat was crouched down, eyes focused on Ladybug’s pacing. “I have an idea... Follow me lead chaton.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You run the Ladyblog right?” Ladybug smiled gently at Alya. Alya felt her stomach nearly fall out of her ass. “I uh.. I-yeah! That’s me!” She couldn’t help but stutter around her favorite superhero. 

“We need your help catching this akuma... Think you might be up for the job?” Ladybug smirked, and Alya nearly fell to the floor. “Of course! Anything for you Ladybug, just tell me what to do!” 

 

* * *

 

 

They began working. Ladybug had asked for specific items - a dress, a pair of wedges, and a hat from Alya. 

Alya’s boyfriend, Nino, had been brought in to the fight as well, and Ladybug asked him for a suit and tie.

 “I’m still not sure what’s going on here bugaboo,” Chat began, only to be silenced immediately by his partner at work. 

“Put these pants o- yes I mean over your suit,” Chat found his face heating up. Why was he putting on a suit and tie? Was the dress for Ladybug? _It’s kind of like we’re getting married,_ he thought. 

His daydreams were cut short when Ladybug began to speak. “The akuma only targets couples,” Ladybug had Alya zip up the dress from behind. “So, my dear _minou_ , we are going to go on a date.” 

 

* * *

 

 

In all honesty, she looked kind of... well, silly. Her hair was still in its famous pigtails, her mask was still in tact, and her body suit showed in places under the dress where skin should have. 

Chat’s wasn’t any better. He had on a white shirt and a blazer, but his collar and bell stuck out at the top, and his mask and cat ears were very obvious. 

Chat still felt like he was the luckiest damn cat in the world.

“Thank you again Alya! Now, we just need you to make a scene about me and Chat being on a date,” she turned towards Chat to link arms with him.

 “I’m sure the akuma will come for us if he sees that we’re in _love,_ ” her emphasis on the word love nearly made Chat swoon.

 “Won’t be that hard to pretend milady.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to the Ladyblog, the fastest and most reliable source for all things Ladybug! We’re here, following Ladybug and Chat Noir, who seem to be on some sort of... date?” Alya paused, turning the camera to show two strangely dressed superheroes sitting at a table outside a nearby bistro. 

“Are they-are they holding hands?!” Alya yelped, zooming in on hands that were, in fact, intertwined. 

Alya was set up in a bush nearby, so she wasn’t able to get sound - all she could do was give her own narrative for the viewers at home.

 Ladybug, realizing that Alya had started, began playing with her hair flirtatiously. _That akuma better show up soon._

 _Oh god, she’s gunna kill me one day_ , Chat thought, a mild blush making it’s way to his cheeks. 

Chat felt something lightly tap his leg from under the table. _Is that Ladybug’s foot?_  

He glanced down and, as suspected, there was a spotted leg caressing against his own. _The camera can’t even see that, she’s just doing it because she’s unfair..._

He tried to get his mind off of the strange turn in the situation. 

Suddenly, Ladybug was inches away from his face. Camera flashes began from all different directions, once ongoing human traffic realized that these two were, in fact, the heroes of Paris. 

Ladybug gripped his tie. Chat felt he was going to choke, but not because of the sudden grip on his neck. 

Her lips grazed his ear, and her breath was hitting his neck. He shivered involuntarily.

 “We have to make it believable, _Chaton_ ,” She virtually _purred_ the last word, and Chat was completely gone. His vision had gone blurry, and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss her soft, glossy lips. He was almost _paw_ -sitive they tasted like strawberries. 

He turned his head slightly, and Ladybug’s nose and his were touching. 

“Of course milady. You forget, I’m actually quite the romantic.” 

His eyes began to flutter shut, until a sudden scream was heard from the table next to them. A fairy looking woman in a suit of all black came into their line of vision. 

“I am Black Rose, and I will destroy all love!” She took aim with her arrows, and the thorny rose came right in between Chat and Ladybug - he had barely managed to dodge it. 

Chat clenched his fist. 

_So damn close._

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on tumblr with more prompts (give me ideas for an actual multi-chapter fic that will consume my heart and soul.. and time)
> 
> fun fact: black rose was inspired by a Charli XCX song.
> 
> continue with your day (kill me)


End file.
